monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Iris Clops's SDCCI diary
02.28 I went to the casketball game tonight. It was the district championship game, and if we won it would mean a trip to the monster state tournament. The game was against the same gargoyle team that beat us last year. The game tonight was really close with several lead changes, the gym was totes rocking. I was there to cheer for the whole team, of course, but I was also hoping that Manny would have a better game than he did last year. I know he felt like he was responsible for us losing last year, even though I know that the team didn't blame him for it. Manny is... well, I'm not sure what Manny is. When he first came to Monster High he acted like a real bully, and most students tried to avoid him at all costs. Something must have happened after that game last year though, because he seems like a different monster since then. Anyway, this year there was a much happier outcome-both for Manny and the team-because not only did we win, but Manny made the winning shot! Adding to the excitement-more or less-okay, less, was my epic fail or rather fall down the bleachers. Typical me, I wasn't watching where I was going and I stepped where there wasn't one and badly twisted my ankle. Wow, did that ever hurt! The team athletic trainer, Mr. Mummy, saw what happened and came over to check on me. He had some of the ghouls help me to the training room where he examined my ankle, pronounced it sprained and then did a pretty good thorough wrap job on it. He gave me some crutches, then called my parents to let them know what had happened. Unfortunately I wasn't able to make it to the big victory party after the game, which was a drag because I heard that Manny asked where I was at. 03.05 I have decided in the interest of science to keep an ongoing list of my bumps, bruises, sprains, spills and breakages. Thus I have developed a clumsification scale, so that each incident can be properly measured on the approximate pain I feel at the time: #Ouch. #Just Give Me a Minute... #Oh, Hera, That Hurt! #Medic! #Don't Go Into the Light. My hope is that I will eventually reach a point where in the midst of an "incident" I can just shout out a number and thus save my breath for holding against the agony. I had the chance to practice using my new scale tonight as I tried to navigate my way through the house on crutches. I called out a series of "1's" while I bumped my way down the hall from my bedroom to the kitchen. When I got there, dad asked if I was all right, and I told him I was just trying out my new scale. "Oh, good," he said, "I was afraid you'd finally gone binary on us." I told him that if I didn't think I would spend the next 15 minutes on the floor yelling "Four!" I would hit him with one of my crutches. He laughed, kissed me on the top of my head and slid open the door to the back porch. He closed the door behind me and flicked on the trail of dim blue-green lights that outlined the path to the "observatory" he built for me. My dad is the kind of monster that keeps his eye more to the earth beneath his feet than to the stars above his head, but he is an amazing engineer and he built my observatory with a roof that opens and the whole thing rotates 360° so my telescope never has to move. He's not much of a "tell you that he loves you" kind of monster, but he shows it all the time. Tonight I rotated my observatory so that I could see a star called Aldebaran. It's an orange giant and forms one of the eyes in the constellation Taurus-the bull. As I was focusing in, two meteors crashed into each other sending glowing fragments across the night sky like fireworks. If I were the kind of ghoul that looked for omens I might think this was a sign. Hah! As if... 03.06 I was standing at my locker today, and Manny walked right by me without even acknowledging I was there. Maybe I should expand my scale to cover bumps and bruises of the heart as well. If so, today was a definite 2. 03.07 Gigi came over tonight to do some stargazing. She's so scary sweet and just so excited to experience every little detail of unlife outside the lantern that she's a scream to be around. We looked at the rings of Saturn, Mars and Alpha Centauri, and then a storm moved in, and we couldn't see anything through the cloud cover. So we sat and talked about different things. I jokingly asked her if she had any wishes left, because I was really wishing I could know what was going on inside Manny's head. She laughed and said that sometimes wishing is more satisfying than actually having the thing for which you have wished. She says it doesn't sound logical, but it is often true. I'm not sure I understand, but she has a lot more experience seeing the power of wishes granted than I have, so I suppose I'll just have to trust her on this. 03.09 Today in the creepateria I was sitting at a table with Draculaura, Clawd, Abbey and Heath. Manny walked by our table with his lunch, and Heath invited him to sit with us. The only open seat was across from me, and I swear it looked as if Manny started blushing. I think he was going to say "No", but he ended up sitting down anyway. We were right in the middle of a conversation about a comet that only passes by earth close enough to see once every 500 years or so, and Draculaura has seen it the last two times it appeared. She was telling us how some monsters thought it was an omen of doom the last time it passed and they literally went screaming for the catacombs. We were all laughing, and I suggested we have a comet party at my house the next time it shows up. That's when Manny said, "Who cares about stars and planets and comets and stuff like that? It's just a dumb waste of time looking at places you can never go to anyhow." It took me completely by surprise, and I said, "It's only dumb if you've got so much muscle in your brain there's no room for imagination." I don't think I could have been more hurt if he had called me an eyesore, I asked Draculaura if she would take my tray for me, and I grabbed my crutches, hobbled out of the creepateria and straight into the ghoul's restroom. As I was sitting in a stall crying my eye out, there was a knock on the stall door. "Go away," I said. "Is Abbey-I punched Manny in nose for you." I jumped up and opened the door. "You did what?" I yelled. "Relax, I am only doing the teasing." I was torn between being angry and continuing my number "4" sized cry. Abbey told me that Manny was like her brother. "He is big like Manny and is having same problem telling Yeti ghoul how he is feeling-so he makes the large snowballs to throw at ghoul he likes. Manny does not have snowball so he throws words." I told her that I thought it was the dumbest way possible to let a ghoul know that she is liked. Abbey nodded, "Agreed, snowballs are much better as sting is going away sooner." I think she is right. This "4" doesn't act like it's about to slide down to a three anytime soon, and I guess Gigi was right about not wishing to know what's in another monster's head. 03.10 This morning when I opened my locker there was a small, folded up piece of paper wedged in one of the vent slots. It was folded up so tightly, I thought some monster must have wrapped up a piece of gum and shoved it through my locker because he couldn't find a trash can. I almost threw it away but I unfolded it instead. Inside in carefully printed block letters was the message, I'm sorry. M.T. I looked around to see if some monster might have done this as a prank, but everything looked normal, or at least as normal as it ever looks at that time of morning with monsters scurrying around trying to get to class on time. In terms of medicine, it certainly took the sting out of my "4", and if it didn't take it all away at least it moved it down to a "1". 03.12 I'm not sure if it will be possible to put what happened today into words, but I think I have to try. We had a special assembly in the creepatorium that every monster was required to attend. The speaker was a famous centaur explorer/biteologist who was going to talk about his travels and adventures. It sounded pretty exciting when Headmistress Bloodgood was making the announcement over the intercom, and by the time I was able to hobble in, all the seats were taken except one in the very middle of a top middle row. I looked around for Manny and saw him several rows above me sitting next to Heath. I managed to get to my seat without doing too much damage to either myself or any other monster, but I had to leave my crutches leaning against the wall, since there was no way I could make it down the aisle holding onto them. At it turned out, the speaker was a bit of a blowhard, and after 30 minutes of telling the assembly how great he was, most of us were figuring out this wasn't going to be as exciting as we were led to believe. That's when he brought out the chimera. Although our speaker assured us that he had tamed it, our biteology textbook said that it was impossible to do so. I guess every other monster in the creepatorium had read the same book, because they all started shifting in their seats and looking for the closest exit. The speaker asked for calm and told us the creature was as harmless as a kitten. Not a beat after he said this, the chimera breathed a cone of fire into one of the stage curtains and mass chaos erupted as every monster tried to leave at once. I vaguely remembered seeing my crutches being kicked down the stairs and then disappearing under the mass of students trying to get out. It seemed like it was every monster for himself, and there was no way I was going to be able to get out. That's when I felt myself lifted out of my seat and I looked up to see Manny's face looking down and... smiling. "Need a lift?" he asked. I just nodded and before I knew it we were standing outside the school with everyone else. I kissed him on the cheek, and he gently set me down. I think I need a new scale for how my heart feels now. Category:San Diego Comic-Con International diaries Category:Iris Clops logs